1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna-embedded case for a mobile communication terminal, a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communications terminals, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and notebook computers, are increasingly playing an important role in modern society. Recently, terminals with a variety of functions and designs have emerged due to the fast growing market for portable wireless terminals that separately or commonly use multiple bands, such as CDMA, GSM, or WIFI. In addition, the terminals are required to be further diversified in function while becoming smaller, slimmer and lighter. Therefore, techniques for reducing terminal volume while retaining antenna functions are currently in the spotlight.
As for antenna devices, rod antennas or helical antennas that protrude outside terminals are advantageous in terms of their onmnidirectional radiation; however, they are susceptible to damage when dropped, thereby undermining device portability. Therefore, studies are being conducted on antennas that are integrated with cases for mobile communication terminals.